


Heat

by Aryagraceling



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and Shorts [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cold Showers, Genma's oral fixation, Ice, M/M, Misuse of shadow jutsus, Oral Sex, misuse of shadow clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Genma finds himself at the mercy of Konoha's favorite shadow-nin.





	Heat

“Fuck, it’s nasty out here,” Genma said to the empty street. Summer was in full swing, and escaping from the packed dance floor in the bar hadn’t helped much. He tucked a senbon into his lip before lighting a cigarette and walking away from the pounding bass escaping the back door. Sweat dripped down his neck as he gathered his hair in a high ponytail, the itching becoming unbearable. “Should go live in snow country. None of this summer garbage.” 

Iron mingled with smoke as the senbon lightly pierced his tongue. “Ahh, shit,” he muttered, bringing a hand to examine the injury. As he pulled back, he was stopped dead in his tracks. He managed a stuttered “What the--” before his jaw felt like it was being wired shut. 

“Cat got your tongue, Genma?” The assassin’s eyes darted around the street, seeing no one. “Strange to see you speechless for once,” the voice purred. A force lifted his hand to bring the cigarette away from his lips and stomp it out with his boot. Shadows danced along the ground as he was turned and forced to walk toward the sidewalk, under the trees. “You’re right though. It is fucking hot. Troublesome, isn’t it?" 

A tanned face appeared from underneath an awning, accompanied by the glow of a cigarette. Genma’s eyes widened in shock. “Aww, don’t be coy,” Shikamaru said smoothly. “You certainly weren’t when you were pressed up against me back there." 

“Fuck...off…” Genma managed to grind out from clenched teeth. 

“Ah, I would, but I need your help,” Shikamaru said, sidling behind the assassin and grabbing his hips with bruising force as he ground up against him. “I promise to let you go if you promise to finish what you started.” 

The assassin sighed and gave into the sensation of being held, slumping against the shadow bind. He felt the blackness slither away from his face, freeing his jaw. “Deal,” he murmured, turning his head to seek out the shadow-nin’s mouth. 

Shikamaru grabbed the senbon and tossed it into the dirt before ghosting his lips over Genma’s. “Been waiting for you for a while now,” he whispered, running his hands up and down the assassin’s arms. “Just thinking about the way you felt, hands all over me, cock rubbing up against my ass--” At that, he mimicked what Genma had done at the bar, thrusting up against him. He released the shadow bind, and Genma shuddered. “Had to take care of myself after that, all alone. That can’t go unpunished.” 

“Oh yeah?” Genma asked breathlessly. “What’re you going to do about it?” He spun around in the shadow-nin’s arms and bent down to capture his lips hungrily, sliding his tongue between chapped lips. “Or do I have to do all the work,  _ boy? _ ” He hissed as shadows ran up his leg to rub him through his well-worn jeans.

“Boy,” Shikamaru sneered. “I’m twenty-three, you dick.” He shoved Genma back until he was flush against the wall of the shop. “I plan on making good fucking use of that oral fixation of yours, Shiranui.” Genma gasped as Shikamaru roughly grabbed his chin. “Then I’ll show you the reasons I’m not a boy.”

“I can find one,” Genma said, palming the younger man through his pants. He bent to bite at Shikamaru’s jaw. “And that’s a pretty damn good reason.” 

“Oh, fuck,” Shikamaru whispered. “You’re gonna kill me tonight, aren’t you?”

Genma chuckled darkly before moving his lips to nibble at Shikamaru’s pulse. “Only if you don’t kill me first,” he muttered against the corded neck. Shikamaru’s breath stuttered in his throat as Genma ran his tongue up and down, tracing a burning line up to his chin before kissing him again. The assassin slid both hands under the waistband of the younger man’s jeans and pulled him closer. “Take me home, Nara,” he said. 

Shikamaru groaned before forming the signs for a transportation jutsu. One second they were standing in the shadowy street, the next they were tearing each other’s clothes off inside of Shikamaru’s apartment. “Shit,” Shikamaru cursed as Genma ripped his shirt up and caught on his nipple piercings. 

“Ah, sorry,” Genma muttered before slowly dragging the shirt all the way off and bending his head to tongue the silver bars. Shikamaru shivered under his mouth and Genma grinned against him. “Someone’s sensitive,” he purred.

“Helps you almost fucking tore them out,” Shikamaru said. He tugged Genma away to fully undress him, kissing along the lines of his stomach as he traveled further south. “Troublesome.” The sound of Genma’s zipper was loud as he dragged it down, smirking at the fact that the assassin wasn’t wearing underwear. “Less troublesome,” he said, looking heatedly up into Genma’s honey eyes. “Prepared, were you?”

“Needed someone to get me out of me head,” Genma said, lips parting in a moan as Shikamaru nipped the inside of his thigh. “Har--gods--hard miss--mission.” The shadow-nin had moved to lick at his balls, wetting the skin before blowing gently across. “Oh, fucking hells, Nara.” He stepped out of the jeans puddled around his feet and dragged Shikamaru up to kiss him again. “That’s my job, boy,” he whispered, enjoying the way the younger man bristled.

“Not a boy,” Shikamaru grunted. Genma tottered backwards unwillingly as shadows moved his body again, forcing him down onto the bed. “Stay there.” He retreated into the kitchen and Genma admired the way his naked hips swayed in the moonlight. 

The sound of the fridge opening had the assassin curious, and the cracking of ice had him shivering with anticipation. “What, am I too hot for you?” Genma asked. 

“No one’s too hot for me,” Shikamaru said, and Genma heard ice clink against glass. The shadow-nin reappeared with several cubes in a glass, which he put on the nightstand before releasing the shadows. “But this fucking weather, on the other hand…” He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and flopped down next to the assassin, pointing to the glass. “Use those.” 

“Kinky,” Genma chuckled.

“Nah, just fucking hot.”

“Yeah you are,” Genma said. He sat up and in one fluid motion grabbed an ice cube, put it in his mouth, and bent to rub it over Shikamaru’s chest, relishing the shiver it earned him. Shikamaru moaned as he dragged his mouth lower, over the defined abs before circling the cube around his navel, then across the v of his hips. 

“Fuck, Genma, should--have--brou--ahh--brought you home--sooner,” Shikamaru panted. Genma grinned and sucked on the ice cube, melting it completely before licking an icy line up Shikamaru’s cock. “Fuck!” the younger man cried, writhing beneath Genma’s hands.

“All in due time,” Genma said, catching the shadow-nin’s eye as he pressed his cold tongue to the tip of the Nara’s arousal. Shikamaru’s head fell back on the mattress as he surrendered to the tongue working him over. He didn’t bother biting back the noises spilling from his lips, and Genma grinned around him. The assassin pulled off to suck on another ice cube, and Shikamaru whined at the lack of sensation. 

“Shit, Kakashi wasn’t kidding,” Shikamaru said. “You really do kno--ohh--” His breath hitched as Genma trailed the ice up his body and kissed him, slipping the cube into his mouth. 

“Yes, I really do.” Genma pulled back to look at the shadow-nin’s body, bathed in moonlight. The younger man bit down on the ice and the crunch was loud in the stillness of the room. “Did you guys…”

“Nah, got him drunk enough to start spilling secrets one night,” Shikamaru said. He bucked his hips against Genma’s. “Didn’t bring you here to talk, Shiranui.”

Genma growled before dipping low again. He slid his mouth over Shikamaru’s cock, pausing to slide his tongue over the slit and taste the precum gathered there. Shikamaru keened above him and he laughed as he took the entire length down his throat. He stayed there, working his lips and talented tongue until Shikamaru’s hand fisted in his hair and pulled him lightly away. “Can’t handle it anymore,  _ boy? _ ” he purred. 

“I’d rather experience it all at once.” Shikamaru smiled evilly down on him before pressing his hands together and rattling off two jutsus. Another grinning Nara appeared beside him as Genma’s arms were pulled back with shadows, positioned with hands bound above his head and legs spread. The real Shikamaru exchanged a glance with the clone and the clone clambered up Genma’s body to pause above his face. “Gonna let you suck me while he fucks you, that okay?”

Genma’s mouth dropped open as he bent to look at the real Shikamaru. “That is undoubtedly the best and worst misuse of clones I’ve ever seen,” he said. A wild glint appeared in his eyes. “I like it.” Shikamaru nodded before hopping off the bed to rummage through his dresser for the bottle of lube he kept there.

The clone slipped his cock between the assassin’s lips and the rest of Genma’s world faded away as he focused on trying to make the thing come as quickly as possible. He groaned as it slipped its fingers through his hair and began to move its hips, setting a fast pace. A cold finger and hot mouth touched the assassin simultaneously, pulling him out of the haze. He tried to wiggle away, but was completely immobilized by shadow.

“That’s it,” Shikamaru said. “Love seeing you like that.” The finger slipped into Genma at the same time the shadow-nin swallowed him whole and Genma moaned deeply around the clone. Shikamaru’s answering hum send a delicious vibration straight through him and he shuddered. “Sing for me,” the younger man whispered with the addition of another finger. 

The clone pulled out and Genma’s head lolled back, sharp pants punctuating the humid air. “Oh--fuck--fuck--just fu-- _ shit! _ ” Genma cried as Shikamaru slipped in a third finger. The shadow-nin painstakingly upped his pace until he crooked his fingers, brushing over the assassin’s prostate. Genma’s shout echoed around the room. 

“Yesss,” Shikamaru hissed.

“Gods, fuck me already, Nara,” Genma growled. This time it was Shikamaru’s burning hands that flipped his body onto his stomach, tugging his hips off the mattress.

“With pleasure,” Shikamaru whispered in his ear. He pressed into the assassin at the same time his clone slipped between Genma’s lips, earning another shudder. Genma clenched around him, drawing him deeper until he bottomed out. All breath left him in a rushed exhale at the feeling, and he began to move. Nonsensical sounds fell from his lips as he bent low over the assassin’s back, thrusting for all he was worth. He barely registered the sounds of his clone as it came into Genma’s mouth, but when it disappeared and its memories melded with his, he stopped cold, much to Genma’s irritation.

“Come oooon,” Genma whined, pressing back on the shadow-nin’s cock. “Don’t fuckin stop there.”

Shikamaru pulled out and roughly twisted Genma onto his back, bending over him to bite his neck. “I’ll stop when I fucking want to,” he muttered. He shifted so his knees were under Genma’s lower back and the assassin’s calves were draped over his shoulders. “And I haven’t gotten what I want yet.” He pressed back in and Genma’s nails dug into his forearms as he moved.

“Oh gods, Shika--fuck!” Genma saw stars as the shadow-nin’s cock brushed up against that sweet spot. He felt the shadows slither off of his skin as Shikamaru’s concentration turned solely to him. “Right there, fuck me there boy.”

He barely glimpsed the glint in the younger man’s eye as he bent forward, angling Genma’s hips even more. “How--many--fucking--times--do--I--gotta--say--it,” Shikamaru grunted, each word punctuated with a deep thrust. He wrapped his hand around Genma’s cock and began to stroke in time with each movement of his hips. “Not--a--boy-- _ gods.”  _ A strangled gasp escaped his throat as Genma clamped down around him, orgasm tearing through the assassin’s cock and over his hand. 

“Nnnngh, gods fuckin shit Shika that’s it come on for me in me  _ gods  _ want it,” Genma babbled. Shikamaru braced himself above the assassin and managed several more thrusts before his own orgasm crested over him, and he spilled into the older man. 

“Holy shit,” he breathed, head hanging low over Genma’s chest with mouth open wide. His eyes screwed shut as Genma wriggled his hips around his softening cock. “Stop that.” 

“Bathroom,” Genma said, shoving Shikamaru off. 

The shadow-nin collapsed on the bed, one hand over his eyes, the other pointing out the door. “Straight across the hall,” he said. 

Genma padded to the other room. “We’ve got to do that again,” he called over the sound of the tap. “Because you’re right--holy. Shit.” Laughter burst from his chest at the thought of all the shadowy possibilities for next time. The bed creaked as Shikamaru got up and walked to stand behind him, meeting his gaze in the mirror.

“Something funny?” Shikamaru asked.

“Thinking about all the things to do with those shadows,” Genma replied, turning off the sink and facing him. He traced a finger along the panes of Shikamaru’s chest, pausing to worry at the silver bars in his nipples. The younger man groaned and his cock stirred. “Though for now...shower?” He tapped the finger against Shikamaru’s chin and ignored the glare.

“Troublesome,” Shikamaru sighed. “Finally bed the great Genma and he wants more.” 

Genma smirked as he reached down to turn on the shower. “Hell, I’d’ve come to you sooner if I’d known what you get up to,” he said. Cold water fell across his hand and he shivered. “Come on.” He tugged Shikamaru into the shower with him, chuckling at the way the shadow-nin hissed at the cold.

“Bastard,” Shikamaru said, though his voice held no heat. 

“Nah, I knew my parents,” Genma said. “I also know that it’s still beastly hot outside, and this certainly won’t be the last cold shower I take before you fuck me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via [Tumblr](https://sparkswithyou.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4), or [Discord](https://discord.gg/sf4E5Up).


End file.
